


i'll keep choosing you (again and again and again)

by ThatOneFan



Series: Free! Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Unrequited Love, bc im a slut for suffering, except makoto and haru, hand holding, in which everyone has their ideal soulmate, its mostly makoharu centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFan/pseuds/ThatOneFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Makoto !!'  Haru's out of breath and it stuns the brunette for a moment to turn around and see his friend standing there, out of breath and flushing slightly.  '.....It's you.  It's always been you.'</p><p>Or, the soulmate AU where Makoto and Haru are destined for others but will ultimately choose the ones they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep choosing you (again and again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim listening to the first season soundtrack and lurking in the makoharu tag on tumblr. I felt inspired to write fanfiction again, so have this soulmate AU no one asked for. This was kind of painful to write because someone gets the short end of the stick, but oh well.

Soulmates were finicky things.  And Makoto's turned out to be the last person he was expecting, a man named Yamazaki Sousuke.  He was tall, like Makoto, broad-shouldered and handsome to say the least.  And he was nice enough, at least he seemed to be to Makoto.  But no matter how nice he was or how handsome he was, Makoto couldn't make himself love Sousuke.  Because Sousuke wasn't the one he loved.  Oh, no, the one Makoto's heart belonged to was miles away from them, with his own soulmate, a man named Matsuoka Rin.  And Makoto would be happy for him, because that's what friends are for.  They're happy when they're friend finds their soulmate.  

_Even if it's not them._

* * *

 

Haruka Nanase couldn't  _stand_ his soulmate.  It wasn't that Rin wasn't nice or didn't care, or anything.  Rin just wasn't Makoto.  He was too short, his shoulder's weren't broad, and his hands were too cold for Haru to even  _pretend_ he was holding Makoto's hand.  But he was happy for Makoto anyways.  He'd met Sousuke once before, and from what he'd heard from Rin, Sousuke was a nice guy, and Makoto would be in good hands with him.  But part of him didn't care if Makoto was in good hands or not, because he wanted Makoto to be in  _his_ hands, wanted to be the one who got to wake up to his smile and his bedhead and hold his hands and kiss him and do everything soulmates did, even if they weren' destined for each other or something like that.  Because Haru had  _never_ given a shit about destiny.  Not until now, at least.  Now, he was ordinary, and stuck with a soulmate he didn't,  _couldn't_ love, because the one he loved belonged to someone else.  But deep down, Makoto would always be his.

* * *

 

_'Ne, Haru.  Have you ever....kissed someone before ??'  Makoto asked nervously, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck as he looked away, olive cheeks flushing red and nervous laughter bubbling over his lips.  Haru could've listened to that sound all night, but Makoto had asked him a question, and would want an answer.  Ignoring the light pinkness of his own cheeks, he answered blankly.  '...No.  Have you ??'  His voice was quieter than normal, and his heart was racing in his chest because while he hadn't kissed anyone, **God** did he want to kiss Makoto.  Slowly he moved closer to his friend while waiting for the brunette's answer._

_'A-Ah, no, I haven't.'  Makoto laughed, tugging at his collar as he noticed Haru moving closer.  Haru placed a cool hand on his knee and Makoto swallowed thickly, the flush on his face becoming more prominent even in the dim lighting.  '....Do you want to ??'  Makoto could only give a nod in response, nearly melting at Haru's breathy tone.  Deciding to be bold, Haru asked another question, very nearly sitting in the brunette's lap at this point.  '......Do you want to kiss **me** , Makoto ??'  And that was all it took before the taller's shaking hands found their way to Haru's cheeks, his eyes smiling.  '.....I-I do.  If that's okay with Haru-chan.'  He said nervously, running a thumb over Haru's cheeks, looking away._

_'Drop the -chan.'  And before Makoto could respond, the distance between them was closed as Haru pressed his lips to Makoto's softly and briefly.  If he hadn't had Makoto's permission, he might've felt guilty at the starstruck expression on his best friend's face after the short kiss.  '....Again.  Please.'  Makoto's voice was breathy on his lips and it sent shivers down Haru's spine, giving only a nod before reconnecting their lips, hands resting on Makoto's shoulders as he sighed into the kiss.  It was almost perfect.  Almost because Makoto pulled away far too soon, leaving Haru with a flushed face and a pout.  '...This isn't right.  We're.....We're not soulmates, Haru.  We shouldn't be doing this.'  And almost instantly, Haru became angry._

_'....And you think I care ??  God, Makoto, how dense are you ??  You seriously haven't noticed I love you yet ?!'  Haru nearly shouted, looking away from Makoto as he finished.  '.....Haru....I love you, too, but....I've met my soulmate.'  This pushed him over the edge.  'Then go.  Be with your soulmate then.  And don't talk to me, for all I care.'  Haru stood up and stormed off, leaving Makoto with a broken heart._

* * *

 

'Oi, Makoto.'  Makoto's attention was drawn back to Sousuke with soft words and a peck to the cheek.  '....Sorry.  I must've spaced out again.'  He chuckled, offering a warm smile in response, though his eyes held an unspoken sadness that Sousuke had learned to notice by now.  And it hurt knowing that Makoto could never love him, but that was something he couldn't help.  '....This Nanase guy you talk about.....You love him, don't you ??'  Makoto nearly chokes at Sousuke's question.  It'd been nearly a year since he'd even  _spoken_ to Haru.  Still, soft, bitter laughter escapes him before he speaks, looking down into a cup of coffee.  '....Sorry, Sousuke.  But I do.  I have.....for a very long time.  And.....I don't think I can love anyone but him.'  Sousuke gave a small smile, pressing a kiss to Makoto's forehead, closing his eyes with a sigh.  'I know.  Guess I've always known, from the way you light up when you talk about him.  Guess I knew you'd never love me as well, but that didn't stop me from trying.'  Frowning, Sousuke walks over to where Makoto sits, cupping his cheeks and pressing a firm kiss to his lips.  '....It's never been a competition for your heart, because I'm losing.  But you deserve to be happy.'  

Makoto thought he could cry.  He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, least of all Sousuke.  '.....Go.  Be happy, Makoto.  I'll still love you if you change your mind.'  Seconds later, Makoto stands, walking out of their shared apartment, running towards the train station with his phone in hand.

[ text ]: [ haruka ]: Are you busy ??  We need to talk.  I'm on my way to the train station, so I'll be there soon.

* * *

 

'Haru.  We need to talk.'  Haru's head turns from the mackerel he'd been cooking at the sound of Rin's voice.  It was cold and there was no hint of affection in it.  '....You love Makoto.  It's pretty damn clear that you can't love me, no matter what this damn marking says.  So go.  You two be happy.  Besides.....I've got someone else, too.'  He gave a sharp toothed grin and jerked his head in the direction of the door.  Turning off the grill, he calmly turned around, though a smile was present in his eyes.  No words were muttered, but Rin knew.  He just knew.  Watching as Haru left, he pulled out his own phone, dialing the number of an old friend.  '...Oi, Sousuke.  It's been a while, huh ??'

Haru's own phone buzzed in his pocket, and he opened it to a text from Makoto, and quickly responded.

[ text ]: [ makoto ]: I'll meet you there.

 

It was an  _agonizing_ half hour, but once Makoto stepped off the train, he looked for Haru.  When he didn't see him, he frowned, wondering what was keeping Haru.  'Makoto !!'  Haru's out of breath and it stuns the brunette for a moment to turn around and see his friend standing there, out of breath and flushing slightly.  '.....It's you.  It's always been you.'  And in that moment, Makoto couldn't have been happier.  Walking over to Haru with a big smile on his face, he says nothing, but kisses him deeply, and smiles when it's returned.  'It's always been you.'  Makoto repeated, arms wrapping around Haru before he spoke.  

'I love you, Haru-chan.'


End file.
